Color Me Yellow
by superdope
Summary: Yellow-centric shipping project. Specialshipping, Ambershipping, Viridianshipping, Feelingshipping, Viridianshipping, Desperationshipping, Aliasshipping, Healthshipping, Creamshipping, Morganiteshipping and oh so many more.
1. SS: Once A Time

**A/N: New stories? New collections? **

_I... feel... almost..._

_**special.**_

He holds her tight and whispers in her ear all the things that any good boyfriend should say. Things that should bring up Yellow's confidence. Things that should have her heart fluttering and face coloring cherry red. _Should._

But this is just a fantasy, and Yellow is merely dreaming. The real Red is miles away, standing on a great mountain, a crimson patch in a world of white.

Nights have been the same for the past weeks, melting together into a period of bland nothing. Yellow can't remember the last time she saw his fiery eyes and warm smile, and that leaves a giant crater in her fragile heart. The bed is cold and the sunrise has lost its luster. (For anything that has the grand combination of red and yellow leaves her in a frown.) She misses him dearly, and her appearance shows. Her golden eyes have paled and her slender fingers have grayed and taken on a skeleton-like demeanor. She's gotton careless with her hair, her golden locks unwashed and unbrushed.

Her new favorite spot to remain (and never move from, for that matter) is on her bed, curled up in a ball with the blankets heedlessly tossed to the side, waiting for any sign of his return. Chu Chu has given up trying to rouse Yellow from this trance and has settled to resting at her friend's side, curled up in the fold of her stomache.

There was once a time when Red made her feel special.

* * *

><p>There's a knock on the door, but like all the other vistors looking for Yellow, she just ignores the sound of beating on her wooden door. She's gotten pretty good at tuning out the rythmic tapping. Chu Chu springs from her lap and races to the window like she does with all comers.<p>

Chu Chu lets out an excited squeek and bounds back to her master laying on the bed. She jumps on Yellow and noses her face in an attempt to get her attention. Yellow shakes her head and turns from the Pikachu. Chu Chu grunts and worms her way underneath her master's hand. Chu Chu tries to relinquish just enough imformation to get Yellow interested and out of bed without giving away the surprise.

Yellow is surprised to find Chu Chu so happy when the Pikachu had become as lifeless as the girl. The Healer sighs and decides that she owes Chu Chu the ability to rise from her pitiful position and check the door. So Yellow heaves herself up, ignoring the stiffness of her bones and quickly glances at the mirror on her bedrooom door. Her hair is unkempt and her face is sunken. Her white teeshirt and black sweats might not be much to impress anyone, but she doesn't exactly care that she looks like a complete mess. She's doing this for Chu Chu and no one else.

It's a short trudge to the door, but it leaves Yellow in pain. Slowly, she reaches for the doorknob and turns it with a _click_. Before Yellow can open the door, a Pikachu barrels inside and rushes to Chu Chu, pressing his cheeck against the flower-bearing electic mouse. Yellow's breath is caught in her throat when she looks out the open door.

Crimson eyes are staring at her with soft love.

And then she's in his arms and he holds her tight and whispers in her ear all the things that any good boyfriend would say. Things that bring up Yellow's confidence. Things that have her heart fluttering and face coloring cherry red. A single tear slides off her cheeck and plops unto his shirt. For the first time in ages, she smiles. He tells her that she looks beautiful, and Yellow burries her head in his chest. (Because she's certain right now that the only person she would look beautiful to is the boy she missed so dearly.)

It's amazing how he's always managed to make her feel special.

**A/N: And, oh, Happy Birthday Yellow. :3 You're my favorite character!**

**This is my OTP for the manga, only to be tied with Haughtyshipping. **


	2. Love is In the Air

**A Rather Important Message:**

Hello, my readers! I'm here with high hopes that you're interested in writing beautiful, or ghastly, drabbles, one-shots, poems, and whatever else! The reason being, I'm hosting a contest! A Pokémon shipping contest to be exact.

Layne Muffin's Fanon Contest:

_Love is In the Air_

**The shipping you choose does not have to be from any 'verse of Pokémon specifically. It can be manga, anime, or even game! However, it must be a shipping that you've never written for, and a cross-shipping.**

For more information, either check out my profile or go to my youtube channel.


	3. Amber

**A/N: Lovey Dovey Yellow. Oh how fun it is to ship her. **

**:3**

_Diamonds and Rubies,_

_such are overpriced amenities, _

_but how about the _

_simple beauty of_

_**Amber?**_

Fear not, he tells her. For there is comfort to be sought in the act of intertwined fingers. And when she feels scared, he'll be there to hold her close. She has changed him in more ways than countable, unnumbered as the stars or the grains of sand littering the beach. For that he will always be in her debt, or more accurately, he will be under her spell, chained to her for ever and eternity. Because there is something about her that makes even the most retched of boys walk the straight and narrow.

Gold really neverunderstood how one small smile and the innocent gaze of a petite blonde had changed him from being a (as Crystal deemed it) "player" into someone who would lay down his life for one special girl. She really _is_ special.

The greatest treasure to be held in those namesake eyes, Gold found (and much to his surprise) was that look of childish trust. Because, in all reality, she should've known better than to stand so close to Gold. But the Breeder found that, despite his desires and intolerable actions, he just couldn't treat Yellow the way he did with other girtls. Something about her peaceful personality halted him in his tracks.

The thing he loves most about Yellow is the fact that she doesn't feel the need to be such a... _girl._ As Gold would put it. He absolutely loves how she rocks that baggy tunic and black turtle neck without a care in the world that what she's wearing isn't the newest and hottest thing on the market. She doesn't spend hours on her hair and yet those golden locks never cease to shine. Yellow's not like other girls (namely serious ones) who tend to make everything complicated and complex. She would much rather be out fishing, an activity she spent much time teaching to Gold.

He loves fishing with her, because that is when he's really aware of the beauty of Yellow and the surrounding world. He was quite the pro at casting, but no matter the accuracy of his throw, the fish never bit. He spent a fortune on the finest and most expensive lures to catch the largest fish and impress Yellow. However, those trinkets failed.

It was a wonderful day when she grinned and told him the secret was the lure that couldn't be bought, only taught. Patience, much to Gold's horror.

But spending time at the lake with Yellow was no punishment. On the contrary, he always waited anxiously for those early Saturday mornings. And his first catch came sooner than thought. A miniscule Magikarp that paled in comparison to Yellow's larger fish. Gold may have complained a little about the size, but all annoyance stopped when the Healer took his hand and tossed her Lumineon back. Gold did the same with his pathetic Magikarp and gazed into her matching eyes.

Fear not, she said. For there is beauty in all things, no matter the price tag or size. Gold thought that she might've been talking about herself, but again, Yellow's not that kind of girl. And Gold loves her for it.

Who needs expensive diamonds and costly rubies, when out-shined by both of them is the unomplicated loveliness of amber?

**A/N: Oh gall. I love this shipping so much. **

**I waited till Friday! :)**


	4. Granted

**A/N: Eh. This shipping bothers me, but whatever. **

_Hold close what you treasure_

_for one day _

_it might be gone, _

_and you'll regret_

_the day you took what you had for_

_**Granted.**_

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

What cliché words, he scoffs. But then again, he can't deny the truth that the over-said phrase holds. She really should be afraid, but that courage ringing in her namesake eyes is what holds Lance here. Here, in the Viridian Forest where no one else can witness their secret meetings. Here, where Lance can let go of his worries and fears. He often tells her that she is making a mistake, but he wants nothing more than to be selfish and steal her away.

The others suspect, but they're afraid of offending Yellow. And Lance. They're all afraid of Lance.

Except her. She was the only one that saw past the twisted attempt to save the Pokémon race and detected the love for nature underneath. (They're so similar, yet so different.) And so she sticks to this idea that with Lance she is safe. With Lance she is happy.

What a foolish girl.

He tells her that he will end up hurting her. But she never listens and it breaks his heart. Because he is afraid that one day he might actually damage her courage and spirit, and that is something that he does not want.

He fears for her. Almost more than he loves her. But he'd rather spend time scolding her for her stupid decisions. And because he loves her so much, he needs to push her away. So he threatens her friends, and while she claims that she doesn't believe him, there's a flicker of fear in her yellow eyes.

The next day, she does not appear for their schelduled gathering in the woods. Perhaps she finally took heed of his words. Lance wants to feel happy, for now she should surely be safe, but there is something stirring inside of him that puts him on edge. He can't quite put a name to it.

For the next week, Yellow doesn't show. Lance isn't quite sure why he keeps coming back, but something convinces him to take the familiar path through the grove to their quaint little meeting spot by an old willow. Every day the weight on Lance's heart gets a little more heavy.

Though one day, as Lance is about to turn and leave, he hears the soft whispering of a peculiar girl, begging him not to go. Lance turns and the feeling of being on edge is lifted and there's finally a name to the feelings brewing inside.

He stares into her golden eyes, pulls her close, and apologizes for ever taking her for granted.

**A/N: Kay, here's my opinion on this shipping if you'd like to hear it. If not, then skip down to the next paragrpah. **Gah, this shipping confuses me. I just don't like it because, while I see Yellow being the kind of girl to forgive Lance, I don't see her falling in love with him. I can, however, see Lance falling head over heels for a girl like Yellow. _Like_ her. A girl like her that's maybe his age. I _might_ like this shipping if THE AGE DIFFERENCE WASN'T THAT BIG. I mean, Yellow's like what in that arc, 11? And Lance is like 500. No, but he's gotta be at least like 20-somethin.

**Bah! I've never written for this shipping, so parden any sucky-ness. I tried my best though. If you guys have any requests for Yellow shippins, I'd love to hear 'em. Just remember that I don't write yuri, kay?**


	5. AS: Drive By

**A/N: I absolutely adore this song!**

**I know I've done this pairing already, **

**but this song just reminds me **

**of them. :)**

_I swear to you_

_I'll be there_

_for you._

_This is not a _

_Drive By._

With his hands tucked in his scarlet jacket pocket, Gold shuffled down the streets of Viridian, namesake eyes trained on the side walk, purposefully stepping over each crack. He neared the street corner and finally looked up from the concrete. Cars zoomed past on the busy road, the pedestrian crossing sign neon red. Gold sighed and shifted his weight, waiting for his turn to cross the street without getting run over by a passing car. (Not getting run over sure would be nice, he mused.)

Looking past the road, Gold almost gasped aloud. Parallel to him was a small girl with golden locks pulled into a ponytail. She had her attention trained on a paperback book, nodding her head to the beat of music only availabe to her via the pink headphones resting in each ear. She sat on a wooden bench with legs crossed.

"Yellow?" Gold murmmured, unusually quiet. Not that it mattered; she wouldn't hear him over her music.

But this girl had on a candy pink skirt on, a white tank-top resting on her bare shoulders. Gold sighed, certain that his missing Yellow wouldn't be caught dead in such a girl attire. Blue maybe, heck, maybe even Crystal. But not Yellow. Not his lovely Yellow.

Besides, Yellow was long gone, somewhere off chasing stars and counting clouds. Places to explore were there wasn't Gold, leaving him behind to shake off his prescence.

Gold sighed heavily and turned away from the girl, ignoring the pedestrian sign -now green- and kciking the ground aimlessly. He couldn't help but think of their last night together, swaddled up in a blanket near a lonley campfire burning in the night like a beacon. But it was her honey eyes that burned brighter...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"So you like Yellow, huh?" Crys teased, wagginng a finger back and forth in Gold's face with a smirk etched on her lips. _

_ "What's it to ya?" Gold demanded, turning slighty red, his face starting to feel hot. _

_ "Just do me favor." Silver growled. "Don't you dare ruin her innocence. Or I _will_ kill you." Gold recalled how fond of the Healer Silver was, coming to love her like a little sister after she helped him find his father. Gold also recalled with a frown how protective Silver could be of certain girls that Gold had taken likings to. And how he always followed up on such threats. _

_ "Psh-lease." Gold chuckled, turning his sound of annoyance into a 'please'. "'Sides, how'd you find out?"_

_ "Gold, your feelings for her are practically viral." Crys laughed, ruffling his already unruly jet-black hair._

_ "Of course." the Breeder sighed, snickering darkly._

…

_ "Yellow, please-"_

_ "Gold." she pleaded, eyes large and begging. "I guess, uh, guess I'll see you around." she coughed awkwardly, placing her bags in the trunk of the taxi. The Healer cast one last glance at her former lover, opened her mouth as if to say something then dissapeared into the yellow cab. _

_ With every second she drove away from him, Gold's heart continued to grow heavier with pain. _

_ "I love you." he whispered to no one but the crows picking at the ground by his feet. _

...

"Gold?"

The Breeder whipped around, her voice sweet and warm against the winter air. There she stood before him, in all her beautiful glory, tunic and all. Without saying a word, he engulfed her in hug, wrapping his arms around her little frame. He pressed her close to him, taking in her lovely scent, roses and vanilla.

"Gold!" she protested, gasping for air.

"Yellow." he breathed, letting her go. He caressed her cheek, rosy in the chilly atmosphere.

"It's good to see you, Gold." Yellow nodded curtly, holding out a hand to shake as if they were newly met strangers.

The boy scoffed and pulled her into a kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"If I ever leave you again, just know that there's only reason." Gold whispered, pulling Yellow close to him, wrapping his arms arounf her torso, pressing her tight against his chest.

"And what would that be?" She laughed lightly, wind chimes on the gale.

"Just to wrap my head around the fact that you're actually mine."

"Oh." She hummed, turning cherry red.

_Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you._

_This is not a Drive By, just a shy guy_

_Looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my love._

_When you move me, everything is groovy._

_They don't like it, sue me._

_Mmm, the way you do me._

_Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you._

_This is not Drive By._

**A.N.:_ Drive By, _Train. Amazing song! I cut this piece off short, rushed the ending, but whatever. At least it's an update. Morganiteshipping coming up soon, I promise!**

**Oh, any Little Monsters out there excited for the Born This Way Ball? :) **


	6. Morganite

**A.N. ****Well, this one goes out to FedoraForev****er!**

_You were once a person of glass,_

_seen through_

_but never noticed._

_I saw the pale pink aura of_

_happiness_

_and knew that you were_

_something more._

_Something beautiful._

_Something like_

_**Morganite.**_

"Are ya sure that this is somethin' ya wanna do?" The Junior with crystalline eyes growled. Her sharpened canine dug into her bottom lip and Yellow was slightly surprised to see that no blood appeared.

"Of course." The Healer nodded, mouth set in a small frown. _For Red. _It was all for Red.

"Well, Ruby's excited." Sapphire scoffed. "The little pansy. He lives for opportunities like this."

"S-Sapphire. You've been under his complete control before... is it scary?" Yellow gulped, imagining wearing something from Blue's closet, short, tight, and evocative.

"Very."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"First thing's first." Ruby grinned, seating Yellow into a stiff black chair with a bit more force than necessary. He fished his glasses from his shirt pocket and delicately let them rest on his sharp nose. "Your hair." Yellow wasn't quite sure, but she swore she could've heard something of an evil chuckle under his breath.

"As gorgeous as it is," Ruby continued. "Ponytails are so last _never_." Ignoring a wince from Yellow, Ruby tore off her straw hat, tossed it aside like a Frisbee, and forcefully removed the ponytail holding Yellow's golden locks, pulling strands of hair from her head. Ruby smiled to Yellow's reflection in the looking glass in front of the two Dex Holders and plucked a scarlet hairbrush from off the vanity that was burdened with a plethora of beauty supplies. With graceful strokes, Ruby ran the brush through Yellow's hair, humming some unknown tune.

Ruby set the chair to lean back, Yellow's hair spilling like a golden cascade into an empty basin. "So, Yellow, you're doing this to impress a certain Senior?" Ruby smirked, turning a faucet so that water rushed into the basin, soaking Yellow's hair.

Yellow's response was a deep blush and a gurgle that sounded similar to, "Uh, uh, yeah."

Ruby only chuckled and vigorously washed her hair with a solute that smelled like lilacs.

As Ruby dried Yellow's hair and rolled it up in pin curls, conversation came easy. They laughed and talked about the beauty of Pokémon and how sinister battling could be at times. The Healer pondered to herself why Sapphire would be so against Ruby. In all actuality, this makeover wasn't so bad, Ruby now trying his best to be gentle.

"I guess, it's just that Sapphire doesn't understand my need for peace between Pokémon." Ruby shrugged, as if reading her mind.

Yellow stiffened then gave a relaxed smile. "Don't worry, Ruby." The boy seemed to pause at the sound of his name. "I understand. Pokémon are such beautiful creatures, mostly untainted by war. Don't people already inflict enough carnage on other people? Why drag Pokémon into this?"

Ruby gasped and slowly pulled his mascara-holding hand away from Yellow's face, his cheeks tainted with the color of roses.

"Exactly." he breathed with a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head, as if to dispel stray thoughts, and turned away from Yellow. "Just one last thing." he muttered, fetching a dress-cover from a table behind him. "Wardrobe."

He zipped open the slip and shoved a pile of cloth into Yellow's hands, avoiding her honey eyes all the while. He nudged her into the changing room, muttering inaudible things to the Healer.

"Ruby?" a soft whisper came from behind him. The fidgeting Coordinator whipped around and his breath hitched in his throat.

Yellow was sporting a soft pink blouse, frills lining the sleeves and hem. Swishing at her knees was a lacy, snow-white skirt, flowers embroidered on the fabric. Her hair was tickling her hips, a soft honey color so gorgeous; Ruby had never seen anything so pure, so golden. But looking into her namesake eyes, eyes that he left alone to let their natural beauty shine, his heart did a stutter of sorts. Because Ruby knows natural beauty, almost better than he knows the superficial world. And he knows that this girl needed nothing that he had offered.

"Think Red'll like it?" Yellow mused, eyes glued to her white flats. She shifted her weight between each foot, her fingers brushing at the skirt. Ruby's heart sunk a little.

"Well yeah. He'd be stupid enough not to notice you know! I mean, he was so dense to not see you before…" Ruby sighed and removed his spectacles, slipping them back into his shirt pocket with gloved-hands. "Yellow. I don't say this to many people, mainly because it's a stab at my pride… but you didn't need this. You didn't need any of this."

There was a movement of sorts, and when Ruby looked up, it was honey eyes that he met. A smile graced her peach lips, a warm pink etched on her cheeks. "Thank you. Really, thank you." She chucked, lacing her fingers with Ruby's. He gasped a little, but his features slid into a calm smile.

He delicately placed a kiss on her forehead, and laughed as she tensed and gave a soft squeak. "Mmm. Yeah, I think Red'll like it."

"Sorry, who?" She giggled.

_**Morganite: A pink transparent variant of beryl, used as a gemstone.**_

**A.N. I am so sorry that it's ben forever and a half. Things got complicated… but when I was looking through my docs, I found this unfinished. So I slapped on a crappy/overdue ending and here it is! Please forgive me… I'll try to be more on it, kay?**

**So… any requests now?**


	7. Viridian

**A.N. Back with some requested Viridianshipping. After this, I'm updating "Through the Shattered Looking Glass", if you're interested. WARNING: This is super short. Like, REALLY short. **

Silver hung back, lips pursed into a slight smile, as he watched the petite blonde romp around the forest, letting her fingers touch everything. The bark of the tree trunk. The soft blades of emerald grass. The intricate wings of a Butterfree.

Silently, she drifted back to him, letting those healing hands brush his cheek. She let out a soft giggle as he flushed, cracking a smile.

As she turned away to welcome a curious Caterpie, poking its head from behind an oak, Silver knew that he paled in comparison to her splendor. But he was perfectly fine with that. He never really liked attention anyways, and knew that it was his place to let the Healer shine, displaying her beauty for the world to awe at.

Silver felt pride swell in his chest, knowing that this girl was his, and his alone. For some peculiar reason, Yellow had chosen him, and he would not question such fortunate luck.

He would just embrace his time with her, hanging back silently in order to let her light bless the world just as it did his all those years ago in the city just outside this grove.

**A.N. Okay, I know, that sucked. I'll do another Viridian later to make up for it. But hey, guess what?! **

**I'M HOSTING ANOTHER CONTEST! YAY! SO GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE, MKAY? PLEASE. …it's for my birthday… c:**


End file.
